The Balance of Love
by gildy77
Summary: Eight years have passed since Carrot last faced Zaha Torte. Now, a kidnapping and a new power within himself sets the stage for their final confrontation. A Carrot & Chocolate romance fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You first, The White Tiger of the Night, be cursed."

With those words, Zaha Torte conjured a large spire beneath a levitated Chocolate Misu. Striking her in the back, it impaled her straight through her body. She screamed with intense pain.

Below her, a stunned Carrot Glace felt as if he had been impaled as well. In vain, he reached out to her. "Chocolate!"

Glancing down at him, she fought her pain to speak, "Darling...I love you..." and then, she turned to stone.

It was as if Carrot's own heart had been torn out of his chest. "Chocolate...NO!!!!!"

"NO!!!" Carrot woke with a shout of desperation. As he got his bearings, he held his hand to his face, gasping for breath.

"Darling?" A familiar voice caught his attention. He looked beside him, and there was Chocolate, sitting beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, it you, Chocolate," he answered. "I see that you snuck in bed with me again."

"Is something wrong, Darling?" she asked, obviously surprised that he didn't freak out at the sight of her.

"I had a nightmare. It was when we fought Zaha six months ago," Carrot's eyes began to tear up. "I just felt so helpless. I couldn't save anyone. Not Marron, Gateau, Tira, or even you! I was in so much pain when I lost you."

"Oh, Darling," Chocolate said softly as she gently embraced him. "You don't have to always place the burden on yourself. I'll always be willing to share it with you."

Carrot could feel the warmth of her body as he returned the embrace. "Thank you, Chocolate. Could you please stay with me a little longer?"

"However long it takes to get rid of those tears, I'll always be here for you, Darling."

It was mid-afternoon, and Carrot was walking around town, trying desperately to clear his mind. 'Damn', he thought to himself. 'I thought getting out of the church would get that nightmare out of my head, but I just can't shake it.' Pondering on what to do, a sign on a nearby building caught his eye: NOW OFFERING SWORDSMANSHIP LESSONS: MASTER RUEBEN.

'What a stroke of luck,' he thought. 'It's been ages since I've used my sword and this will be a great way to occupy my time.' With much anticipation, Carrot entered.

"Hello? Master Rueben?" he called out as he entered the front office. Apparently, the master wasn't there, evident by the sign on the front desk: CURRENTLY TRAINING. FEEL FREE TO ENTER. Shrugging, Carrot removed his shoes and entered the training hall.

The training hall was of reasonable size, big enough to accommodate ten people, with wooden practice swords hanging on the various wall racks. Hanging from the middle of the ceiling was a large sand bag, apparently used for training. And not too far from it, stood a man of average height, long blond hair, and bronze tan skin. He was dressed white training robes with a sword tied to his belt. As he leaned back, ready to draw his sword, he seemed completely oblivious to Carrot's entrance. In two quick motions, he unsheathed his sword, performed an upward swing on the sandbag, and then swiftly returned the sword to its sheath; a moment later, the sandbag split cleanly up the middle, spilling sand onto the floor.

Carrot couldn't believe his eyes; this man was incredibly skilled. "Excuse me, Master Rueben?" He called.

The swordsman finally responded. "Ah, I see that someone want to learn the art of the sword from me. I'll be more than happy to teach you. Please tell me your name, young man."

"Carrot Glace."

"Oh yes, I've heard much about you, Carrot." Rueben commented. "Your achievements alongside your fellow Sorcerer Hunters are well known throughout the Spooner Continent. We can start right away. Please get me two wooden practice swords from the wall behind you and we can begin."

"Of course, Master," Carrot replied as he respectfully bowed.

As his new student went about his task, Rueben lightly smiled to himself. 'I knew this day would come, Carrot,' he thought. 'You are now on the path to your true destiny, one that even Zaha never knew of.'


	2. Abduction

Chapter 1: Abduction

KLACK! KLACK! SWOOSH!

Sounds of wood hitting wood filled the air as Chocolate watched Carrot and Reuben sparring within the training hall. She was amazed how much how much Carrot had learned in eight years; he was able to predict every one of his master's moves, almost by instinct.

As they stood apart from one another, Rueben smiled with admiration at his student. "Well done, Carrot," he commented. "Are you ready for this match to end?" The only response Carrot gave was a simple nod. With that, Rueben rushed forward with his practice sword, ready to strike. In an instant, Carrot took a single step, swung with his own sword, and knocked his master's weapon away.

A moment of silence passed before Chocolate was overcome with joy. "Darling!" she cried out as she glomped Carrot. "Congratulations, I knew you could do it."

"Jeez, Chocolate," Carrot replied, blushing heavily. "Cut it out; you're embarrassing me in front of my master."

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, Carrot," Rueben assured him. "She has every right to praise you like that. In fact, you've learned more these past eight years than I could have ever learned in my lifetime."

"Are you serious?" Carrot asked, getting up from the floor. Still clinging to him, Chocolate was just as surprised.

"Absolutely. I have nothing more to teach you, Carrot Glace. You are no longer my student, but a true swordsman."

"Thank you, Master," Carrot replied as he bowed to him. He looked beside himself at Chocolate. "C'mon, Chocolate, let's head home."

"Of course, Darling," she cooed lovingly as they made their way out of the training hall. "You must be starving after such a hard workout. I'm going to make such a wonderful dinner for you…"

Rueben, however, could not help but feel a sense of concern. 'Be on your guard, Carrot,' he thought. 'An ill wind blows on this day. The time has come to face your destiny. And though I am not your master anymore, I am still your guide on this path you are on'

Carrot let out a relaxing sigh as he leaned back against a nearby tree, took in a breath of fresh air and gazed into the night sky. The meal Chocolate had prepared him was a true delight. Now they were spending a relaxing evening under the stars. "Eight years…" he thought out loud.

"Did you say something, Darling?" Chocolate asked.

"I'm just surprised that it's been that long since Rueben first started teaching me." Carrot explained. "Of course, I chose to learn from him. But to be perfectly honest, it doesn't feel like that much time has passed."

"I know what you mean, Darling," Chocolate replied as she leaned closer to him. "I can still remember the night when I comforted you when you were suffering so much."

Carrot could feel his heart beating in his chest; it was as if it was ready to burst. Reluctantly, he put his arm around Chocolate. Feeling his touch, she could not help but feel surprised and overjoyed. "Thanks for being here for me, Chocolate," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Oh, Darling," she sighed, her eyes filling with tears. Carrot lightly caressed her face, wiping the tears away. Submitting to the man she loved, Chocolate closed her eyes and drew herself closer. Carrot's heart started to beat faster, but he could not help but be drawn towards her.

Just then, a sharp wind coursed around them, bringing them back to reality. They stood up attentively, though Carrot seemed more alert to the disturbance.

"What was that, Darling?" Chocolate asked, obviously scared by the wind. Suddenly, an ominous shadow descended from the sky and landed a short distance away from them. Within moments the intruder's features took form and his identity clear: Zaha Torte.

"So it's you, Zaha," Carrot said with much disgust on his face. "I should have known you would come back for me."

"Indeed; my ideals cannot be achieved unless I get what I want from you." Zaha replied. "But since you're not going to come willingly, I have to employ another form of tactics." With a snap of his fingers, black snakelike tendrils appeared from behind Chocolate, ensnaring her.

"Damn it, let me go!" she violently cursed as she struggled to free herself. But it was no use. The darkness pulled her beside Zaha.

"You bastard!" Carrot shouted. "Leave her out of this. It's me you want!"

"True enough," Zaha agreed, "but having you suffer like this is more entertaining. Listen closely, Carrot Glace. If you want to save her, come to my lair by sunrise; or else I will kill her. Your dear Kanure Stella knows how to get you there. We'll be waiting for you". With that Zaha and Chocolate began to vanish.

"Don't do it! Save yourself!" Chocolate cried out to Carrot. "Darling! Darling…" And then they were gone.

Carrot dropped to his knees in shock. "Never again…" He muttered, punching the ground in frustration. "I won't lose you again. CHOCOLATE!!!!"

"I don't care if it is dangerous!" Carrot shouted to Big Momma, his voice echoing throughout the halls of the Stella Church. "Send me to where Zaha is NOW!"

"Please try to calm down, Carrot." Big Momma calmly replied, but certainly surprised by his tone of voice. "Surely, you know that this is just what he wants"

"So I'm supposed to stay here while Chocolate loses her life because of me?" Before Carrot could argue any further, a familiar voice came from the front doors of the church.

"Let him go, Lady Kanure. It seem you're just as clueless as Zaha." It was Rueben.

Big Momma was shocked at the sight of him. "Haz Knight Rueben!? What are you doing back here?"

"Haz Knight? Master Rueben used to be a Haz Knight?" Carrot asked in surprise.

"Indeed I was," his former master replied. "I left Big Momma's service 21 years ago, shortly after Zaha left. I foresaw his plans and decided to search for an answer, and I believe I know how to stop him once and for all."

"What do you mean, Rueben?" Big Momma asked in much confusion.

"All you need to do is trust me," He assured her. Then he turned back to Carrot. "Carrot, come with me. There is something at the training hall that has been waiting for you long before your birth."

Note to readers: Kanure Stella is Big Momma's real name.


	3. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

Carrot was still in a state of confusion when he and Rueben returned to the training hall. He finally had enough of the silence.

"Ok, we're here," he said. "What exactly did you want to show me?

"Just a moment," Rueben answered as he approached one of the nearby walls. Lightly, he tapped it, triggering a hidden switch, causing a doorway to appear. "Enter now, Carrot Glace. Now you will know the truth about yourself, all well as how you can save both this world and your beloved Chocolate." In compliance, but with a bit of reluctance, Carrot entered the doorway, into the unknown.

After walking down two sets of stairs, Carrot finally reached what seemed to be some sort of wooden alter. Upon it was a large book, bearing the picture of what looked like the God of Destruction, except that it was white in color compared to the visions he had seen during his previous encounter with Zaha Torte.

As he opened the book, a blinding light came from the pages. As he shielded he eyes, Carrot could see words taking form on the page. As if entranced by them he began to read:

'To the one who has inherited my power, Know that I am the God of Balance. For countless millennia I have watched over this world, ensuring that the powers of good and evil remain equal. There were times when I had to cleanse the world to maintain this balance of power. But during the first modern age of humanity, I felt a sense of guilt of having to destroy such complex beings with their own sense of free will. It was then I decided that it would be the last time I would commit such an act. The power and responsibility that I possessed would be placed in the hands of humans. After I caused the cataclysm that brought about the creation of the world that you know of, I split into two separate entities, the God of Destruction and the God of Creation. The two gods sealed themselves away shortly afterwards. That is, until you brought them back together. Yes, you are the only one who can stop the evil power that seeks to throw your world into utter chaos. To defeat your adversary, I shall leave you a weapon to use alongside your power. But in order to succeed, you must remember this most of all: Love is the power that will shatter the evil.'

As he finished reading, the book vanished. In its place was a narrow box, crafted of gold and gems. Understanding his new role, Carrot opened the box to see some sort of metallic cylinder. It resembled a sword hilt, except that there was no blade. And yet, as he held it in his hand, he understood completely. He knew what he had to do.

Two hours had passed since Carrot had left with Rueben, and Big Momma still didn't understand what her former Haz Knight was talking about. Just then, the church doors opened, and Carrot and Rueben entered. But Carrot seemed different; he looked more serious, and definitely more determined to go through with what he came here for.

"Big Momma, send me to Zaha Torte," Carrot requested calmly. There was something in his voice that told her that it was not as futile a cause as she thought.

"Very well, Carrot," she replied as she clasped her hands, lowering her head in prayer. As she spoke the incantation, a white aura surrounded Carrot. In a matter of moments, he was gone. She then turned to Rueben. "What was that power I sense within him?" she asked. "It certainly was not the God of Destruction."

"That was only half of his true destiny," he answered as looked up at her. "Now everything is all up to him. Our world's future lies within the hands of our Guardian of Balance, Carrot Glace."


	4. Showdown

Chapter 3: Showdown

As his vision began to clear, Carrot could easily detect a stench in the air that was almost sickening. The walls that now surrounded him were as black as night, and the candles that decorated them burned with a sinister purple glow.

"I must say that I am surprised that you came," A voice called out from the far end of the room. There, sitting upon a throne that was just as evil and twisted as him, was Zaha. Beside him, was Chocolate, crucified by the dark energy that entrapped her before.

"I'd rather die than abandon her," Carrot retorted. "Besides, it's high time you met your end."

As Zaha got up and approached Carrot, he could not help but chuckle. "You truly are a fool. Have you not forgotten what happened eight years ago when we last fought?" In an instant, he summoned a crystal of magical energy. "You should be reminded of your destiny!" Zaha then fired the crystal at Carrot. As it reached him, a large explosion surrounded him. Zaha eagerly awaited the awakening of his prize. To his surprise, as the smoke cleared, Carrot was still standing. "Impossible!!"

"Knock on the door with all the magic you want; the God of Destruction doesn't live here anymore," Carrot jokingly said. "I've discovered a new destiny that has long been forgotten. Now it's time for you to be acquainted with it." With that, he drew the metal sword hilt from his belt, holding it out to the side in his right hand. Channeling his newfound power, he spoke an incantation that resonated from his soul:

"Light and Darkness, Creation and Destruction; Opposites of the same coin; May they be united, and a savior born; Grant me the power to return this world to proper balance."

Then he raised the hilt over his head, pointing it upwards. "Come forth as I call your name: CHAOS BREAKER!" In a blinding flash, a blade extended from the hilt. It shined with a blue aura that illuminated the room. Weapon in hand, Carrot took his battle stance

"An amusing trick," Zaha commented, drawing his sword. "But I shall not be denied." With a bellowing roar, he charged at Carrot, who began his own charge. The moment the two swords clashed, Zaha was dumbfounded as Carrot's sword cut cleanly through his own. In a panic, he teleported himself back to his throne, and approached his hostage. "I see that have to deal with you in another fashion" He then lightly ran his hand along Chocolate's cheek. Her restraints were released, dropping here to the floor.

"Arise, my puppet, and kill him," Zaha commanded. Chocolate obediently stood up and faced Carrot.

Carrot obviously could not believe what was happening, "Chocolate?"

Chocolate responded with a seductive laugh. "Darling..." she said, her eyes bearing an eerie red glow. Then she transformed, wielding her wire garrote. "I love you to death, so now you must die!" With those words, she charged forward, fully intent on killing the man she loved.

"Snap out of it, Chocolate!" Carrot cried out as he dodged each of her attacks.

"Are you finding this amusing as I do?" Zaha mockingly called out as she continued to attack. "How will you save her, if you can't even save yourself?"

This infuriated Carrot, but he knew what his response would be. He held his sword at the ready, prepared to guard. As Chocolate charged once more, he shouted, "Powers of evil, BEGONE!" In an instant the sword's blade shined even brighter, stopping Chocolate in her tracks. The glow in her eyes disappeared as she regained her conscious mind.

"Darling?" she said in confusion as she saw him in front of her. Just then, Zaha struck her with a blast of magical energy from behind. She cried out in pain as she stumbled toward Carrot.

"Chocolate!" Carrot cried out as he retracted his sword blade and caught her as she fell. She was visibly hurt from the blast, possibly on the verge of death. Carrot could only glare at her attacker. "ZAHA!" Zaha merely laughed sadistically. Struggling to keep his composure, Carrot focused his power into his right hand. It shined with holy white aura as he held it over Chocolate's injuries, healing them. As Chocolate regained consciousness, Carrot looked deeply into her eyes. "This time, it's me who will be protecting you. I been wanting to say this for so long, but I couldn't bring myself to say it until now; Chocolate Misu, I love you."

"Oh, Darling," she sighed happily. With this declaration, they kissed.

Zaha's laughter stopped as he began to feel his armor begin to rattle. "What is this?" he inquired. To his horror, he began to see the souls of the dead that he once absorbed leave his body and vanish into nothingness. "NO! You are mine! All of you belong to me!" As the last soul vanished, his armor shattered, pieces of useless metal clattering to the floor.

As Carrot and Chocolate broke the kiss, Carrot stared down Zaha. "The power of our love has released the souls you have enslaved, stripping you of your so-called immortality," he declared. "Now it's time to end you insane plans for good." He then turned to Chocolate. "You'd better get back to the church, I catch up as soon as I'm done here."

"I'm not leaving you behind," she argued as Carrot stepped toward Zaha. "Let's beat him together, Darling"

Carrot stopped, looking back at her. "I'm the only one who can destroy him once and for all," He replied. Then he held out his hand, looking directly at Chocolate. "Chocolate Misu, EGRESS!" In an instant, she vanished. Then Carrot turned his attention back to Zaha. "Now that she's safe, I can finish you off." He took his sword in hand, and brought forth its blade. Focusing all of his energy into it, Carrot charged toward Zaha, stabbing him clear in the chest. "Chaos, be broken," he said as the sword shined its brightest, consuming both of them in a ball of holy light.

Big Momma was obviously surprised when Chocolate suddenly appeared before her. "Chocolate, what happened? How did you get back to the church?"

Chocolate was almost in tears. "Carrot sent me back so that he could finish off Zaha," she said, sobbing. "And he did it all for me." With this, she dropped to her knees, crying for her beloved. "Darling!" Just then, another blinding flash filled the room. As it faded, Chocolate felt a presence behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, and her tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy as she saw her beloved Carrot standing before her.

"It's finally over. Zaha is no more." He said as he helped Chocolate to her feet. "And I couldn't have done it without you, Chocolate."

"Oh my darling, I love you!" She cried out as she embraced him.

Carrot simply returned the embrace and whispered in her ear: "I'm always your Darling."

Note: The Chaos Breaker and Egress are respectively a sword and spell from the RPG Shining Force, copyright Sega Enterprises 1993


End file.
